


Pretzels

by Yeomanrand



Category: Leverage
Genre: Awesome_POC, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "secret desires"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretzels

Alec Hardison isn't all that different from the rest of the team and yeah, he's smarter than a lot of humanity, but he's not all that different from the rest of them, either. He's got regrets, things he would never tell anyone, moments he wishes he could have back.

There are things that are just his. The Bank of Iceland. Playing Mick Jagger. _Scheherazade_. Well, okay, that last one isn't so much his alone anymore, and he's still pissed with Nate but he's given up staying mad. Mostly.

The pretzel thing, though, twisted as it is, makes him incredibly happy. Because, really, at the same time it's only between he and Parker, pretzels means one less secret he has to keep.


End file.
